


Untitled

by Lisie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisie/pseuds/Lisie
Summary: I don't have internet at the moment so I couldn't check details to make sure this matches with the game, but it's supposed to be after the WoL comes back from the Source? The First? I get them mixed up all the time.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 17





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I've moved this out of the Wyrmblood Series because as I wrote the others, estinien/my WoL's relationship ended up going a different direction. I'll leave it here for prosterity though

In the dead of night, the Warrior of Light fell onto all fours into the dirt at the entrance to the Crystal Tower. The travel from across worlds had winded her; she stayed for a time, panting and gasping until she caught her breath. She rocked back onto her knees, tipping her head back to stare at the stars above her, until she was sure the skies were Eorzeas, before screaming his name. Her voice echoed deafeningly against the cool walls of the Tower, sending the call across into the surrounding mountains and caves.  
The man himself landed deftly on his feet from high, the rock and crystal so prevalent in the area crunching under his feet. He'd heard the shout from afar and was currently making his way across the terrain as fast as he was able - a mixture of jumps, dashes and sprints. As he neared his destination, his pace slowed to a hesitant walk, not daring to breathe as her eyes dropped to meet his, widening in surprised recognition. They were glossy, tears pooling in the corners, threatening to slip down her cheek. When he was no more than two steps away, the ground crackled underneath her feet as she stood up, all but stumbling forwards. He lunged to close the distance remaining between them to catch her. Her arms immediately made their way up over his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin sharply, mixing with loose white strands of his hair.

“Estinien.” Her voice came out with a long breath, but the moment was brief. The strength to her legs returning, she made to step back, her hands falling from his shoulders. But the firm hold Estinien had on her waist gripped tighter. “I'm alright... Really.” She said, dipping her head down with insistence.  
The sheen to her eyes had receded, but she looked unusually fragile. Her one hand had caught the edge of his leather armour, barely. The other had retracted from him completely, coming to rest curled up on her chest. Estinien's eyelashes shook as his eyes continued to scan her expression and her posture. She was usually so strong, so determined. She had pulled him back from the brink of insanity, and yet here she was before him, in this state, and he didn't know what to do. His body was shaking, his heart twisting and rolling in the tumultuous pain of uncertainty.  
“ _I'm not._ ” He hissed from between his teeth, the harsh edge to his voice particularly pointed.  
She swallowed, her lips pursing, as if she had something to say. But her eyes slid to the side, before she asked gently, “Is there somewhere more comfortable we can talk?” Estinien tilted his head to look at the hands grasping her body; he summed up all he had to loosen his hold. His hands hovered awkwardly in the air, unsure whether she could make the trip in her current state.  
“ _Go_. I'll follow, I promise.” The hand still clutching his armour pushed forward onto his chest, willing him away, and her voice sounded more steady. Estinien did as she bid, turning on his heel and made his way onwards and upwards, until he reached a small cave tucked in a treacherous region of the mountainside. He had continuously looked behind him to make sure the woman at his heels was fine as she said, but she had followed each of his steps and jumps without so much as stirring an additional pebble from the ground.

The cave was sparsely decorated, if you could call it that; no more than a rickety frame and a bundle of matted blankets making up a bed, and the remnants of a burned out campfire at the entrance. But there was one feature which made the Warrior of Light's eyebrows perk up in wonder. There was a clear, steaming pool in the back of the cave, the ripples of its surface reflecting the light emitted by the intermittent crystals snaking its way through the walls. “And if it's you..” Her voice rang out, echoing against the walls. She spun around, looking out the entrance to the cave. Her eyes softened as she whispered, “The view. It's magnificent.”  
The view truly was magnificent. The moon shining from above cast a gentle, comfortable glow upon the nearby mountains and valleys. The protruding crystals scattered in the region looked like fireflies dotted in the under-brush. From afar, you could see the Lake, the moon's reflection amplified by the angle. Revenant's Toll was tucked behind a mountain, making it seem as if they were in an untouched part of nature, all alone.

Estinien stared at her, not willing to break his eyes away to look at the scene. Sensing his unyielding gaze, she turned her face to his, the edges of her lips twitching up a fraction, before making her way inside. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands coming to rest either side of her on the bed frame. Estinien followed her, sitting a pace away, his shoulders turned to face her.  
She looked down at her feet as she told her story; the Crystarium, the Warriors of Darkness from a bygone age, the Sin-Eaters, Emet-Selch. After she had finished, her lips curled as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she turned her eyes towards him.  
“The time?” Estinien questioned, his mind reeling from all that occurred in only the matter of days since he'd last seen her.  
“Time flows differently there. For me, it's been.... A long time.” Her eyebrows pulled slightly in the centre, the slightest of wrinkles bunching up on her forehead. He could somewhat understand now why she had been upset. Well, not really. She had been through a lot on her journey, but she had been through a lot before, and nothing had brought her close to even resembling the state she was in now. They looked into each other's eyes for a time; Estinien still wracked with indecision, was unsure how to proceed. Their relationship up to this point had mostly been an undulating pattern of hot nights, and bloody battles. How does one usually.. console someone?  
She frowned, her gaze returning to the floor as she muttered, “I didn't think you'd be here, in Mor Dhona.”  
Estinien shifted uncomfortably in his seat – he wasn't supposed to be. He had been in the Empire and had only intended to return here for the night. But why did she call for him if she didn't think he'd be here?  
“I told you. If you...”

Her eyes snapped to meet his, burning with accusation. Estinien felt a renewed flood of anxiety run through his body, and his heart froze, catching the words in his throat. Her voice came out loud, cracking slightly, the words tumbling out one after another. “ _What?_ Estinien Wyrmblood, rushing to the Warrior of Light's side at the drop of a hat, because she asked him to. As if _anyone_ could believe that. You go wherever you please, and do whatever you wish.”  
As she continued, her body shook violently, “Do you know. In all the time I was gone, I didn't utter your name. Not once. I wanted to shout it until my voice gave out, but I couldn't.”  
She hesitated, her teeth coming to bite down on her lip before she added, her voice now nothing but a choked splutter, “Because I knew, even if I did, you wouldn't come.” 

Estinien slid off the bed, dropping to his knees on the floor in front of her, his hand gripping one of hers on the edge of the bed, his head bowed low. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._  
“I'm sorry.” His voice was nothing but a hoarse growl.  
The tears she had tried so hard to hold back, came pouring from her eyes, unabated. As Estinien lifted his head, his eyes widened into fully fledged panic. He knew he should do something, but he had no idea what. His eyes cast around the area, desperately searching for an answer. The words _fuck it_ , crossed his mind. He looked back towards her, and with strong arms, pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly as her cries into his shoulder grew louder. Estinien's hand came up to stroke her head, his nose pressed to her ear, rocking her gently against his body. After a time, her cries subsided into the occasional sob and shiver. He reached out to take her hand, his fingers slipping, intertwined with hers.

“I.... Are you better?” Estinien asked uncertainly. She nodded vigorously into his chest. After a short while, she pulled away from him. She looked a little - no, very apologetic. Before she could say anything, Estinien stopped her, his forehead dropping to meet hers, their noses touching at the tips, “You were right to be upset. It's my fault you...” He bit his tongue, suddenly regretting his way with words – or lack of. “I really do care. About you.” The words came out reluctant, but for Estinien, they were practically a declaration of undying devotion. “I wouldn't make that offer for anyone else. I meant it. If you need me - _for anything,_ ” He added what he perhaps should have included the first time he'd said them to her “Call my name, and – if I am able - I will come.” He scanned her face, her cheeks flushed and wet from crying, her lips swollen, red and full where she had chewed down on them. The familiar flicker of jealousy reared it's head, “Besides, I don't want anyone else to see you like this. And... I don't want you like this alone either. I may not be the best at...” _Whatever this is._  
Her eyes crinkled up at his words, and her head tilted back into a loud throaty laugh. When her gaze levelled again, she had a wide grin on her face, and her eyes were sparkling, “You actually did really well considering it's you.” Estinien felt all the tension in his body escape, the sight in front of him sending another very familiar feeling bubbling through his chest. This time it was his fingers that dug into her back as he pulled her in towards him, his lips desperately reaching for hers. His breath came out raspy when they parted. “Not the time, right?” But her eyes were hot; she kept them locked with his as she slid backwards in his lap, her hands immediately pulling and tugging at the buckles holding his clothes in place. 

_There's my girl_... He thought as he leaned back, offering her access to whatever parts of his body she wished to reach. His mouth opened to let the air in as his breathing quickened, revealing the hungry fangs glinting from between his lips.


End file.
